cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Union of Nations
The Union of Nations was a multi-colored micro-alliance founded early in 2008 and a former member of the Coalition of Micro-Alliances. TUON officially split into two alliances on February 17, 2009 due to internal issues. The two alliances were The Confederate States and Eyrie. History The Union of Nations was founded by King Daniel The 1st and Henri. When TUON was first founded Henri was the Admin but the King Daniel The 1st's nation Confederate Empire was hijacked by a member of his family. The hijacker attacked Henri's nation and caused severe damage, so bad that he had to start a new nation. King Daniel The 1st took command of TUON and placed Henri as his Vice Admin. For awhile TUON stayed around five members untill two small alliances merged with TUON and put the member count around twelve. Then TUON became a founding member of the micro alliance bloc called The Coalition of Micro Alliances (CoMA). While in CoMA TUON had a Cold War with The Socialist Peoples Army and came close to war with them. TUON stayed a member of CoMA until it fell apart three months after being founded. King Daniel The 1st tried to salvage CoMA but had no success so TUON also withdrew. After CoMA TUON went to war with a small alliance called SuperMarioForce and won a smashing victory. On February 17, 2009 nearly two months before TUON's one year aniversery TUON dissolved. Due to internal issues a colony was planed. The Admin and Vice Admin both had plans to join and then later secede from TUON down the road. Neither knowing the other had the same plan both joined the colony. After King Daniel found out he dissolved the alliance had him and the Vice Admin Henri decided to split the members of TUON equally. The two alliance that emerged from the remains of TUON were The Confederate States (King Daniels alliance) and Eyrie (Henris alliance). When TUON dissolved it had 17 members. Charter Preamble We, the people of the The Union of Nations, each Nation acting in its sovereign and independent character, in order to form a permanent federal government, establish justice, insure domestic tranquillity, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity invoking the favor and guidance of Almighty God do ordain and establish this Charter for The Union of Nations. Article I. Basic Rules of TUON. All members of TUON must follow and obey these basic rules. 1. You will obey orders from your superiors no matter what it is. 2. You will not threaten or attack someonelse in TUON. 3. You will not declare war on or tech raid anyone in a alliance with 5 or more members or a nation that is protected by a alliance. 4. You will not publicly degrade or flame any member in TUON on the forums. 5. You will not associate with any enemys of TUON. Article II. Admission, Expulsion, Resignation i. Admission into TUON When a nation joins TUON they can get 100K-250K intro-aid. After they recieve the aid they must stay in TUON for 30 days and follow these requirements: *1. You must not be in any current wars. *2. You must not be aiding any enemy of TUON. *3. You must not be on an alliance’s perma ZI list. *4. You must be willing to fight for us when the time comes. ii. Expulsion from TUON If you break multiple rules of TUON you will be expelled from the forums and from the alliance. You also will be in danger of being attacked by TUON. iii. Resignation If you choose to resign from TUON you must resign at least 30 days after you recieve your intro aid. You must post a announcement on the forums letting the rest of TUON know your leaving. If you ever choose to rejoin you will not get any intro aid. Article III. Leadership of The Union Of Nations The leader ship consists of three people. 1. Admin-Has control of generally everything but has some limitations to his/her power. 2. Vice Admin- Second in command of TUON. Has control of everything but still takes orders from Admin. 3. Minister of War and Defense- Helps come up with strategys if a emergency comes up with Admin and Vice Admin. Can give orders to everyone except Admin and Vice Admin. All members of TUON must listen to the Admins of the alliance unless the other leaders tell you to ignore there orders. Article IV. War War is necessary when all diplomatic attempts at resolving an issue has failed. We will defend our members and allies and expect the same from both our members and allies. i. Alliance Wars Alliance wars will only happen if all attempts to resolve the issue has failed. If we are attacked first us and our allies will attack back. If a alliance wants to surrender they must switch there AA to TUON POW and begin saving up reps to pay back hurt TUON nations if they started the conflict. ii. Tech Raiding We promote tech raiding, as it is a good way to gain experience when a real war comes, and you get bonus tech. However, you shall not tech raid unless these conditions are met: 1. The nation must be unaligned or be in a alliance with 5 or less members. 2. The attacking nation must understand that they will most likely receive no or little help from TUON, unless an emergency is at hand, in which said nation must later pay back the relief aid sent to him/her from the alliance. Use any form of attacks you wish, but as soon as the other nation offers peace, accept it; there is no point to continue warring in a tech raid if the enemy is no longer willing to fight. iii. War Aid If severe losses are sustained in battle, the application for war aid is needed. Apply in the Help forum. Absolutely NO war aid will be given if the war was either: A. A attack on a alliance with more then 5 members and it was unauthorized. B. A tech raid, declared by you (except in cases of emergency) Article V. Peace Time In times of peace, the alliance is not at war with, on the edge of war with, or in a feud with any other alliance; no member shall attack another alliance, unless it is a tech raid, "ghost busting", or helping an ally deal with a target. Peace is the time for growth and prosperity, and it is something we try to maintain in TUON. The only acts of violence one may make in times of peace are tech raids. Article VI. Power To The People! Although being ruled by Admin's, TUON frequently makes decisions based on the people’s voice rather than just the Admin's and Vice Admin's decision alone. We always try to give everyone a chance to be heard on current issues by voting. All members are important, and your thoughts and votes count! "Ask not what your alliance can do for you, but what you can do for your alliance." Power to the people! Article VII. The General Assembly The general assembly, consisting of all members, is the alliance. They must swear to uphold this oath: I, (your nations ruler name here) of(your nation name here), understand and will obey the charter and be loyal to The Union Of Nations. I will fight for, and uphold our alliance views, and will work to make The Union Of Nations a better and a more diverse alliance. In return I will be rewarded with protection, money, tech, allies, and the right to be here in this alliance. We will have a voice when it comes to the alliance elections and suggestions for the alliance policies and decisions. Aritcle VIII. TUON Flag The flag of The Union Of Nations on CN is Custom 23. The actual flag is called The Stars and Bars. It was the original flag of The Confederate States Of America before four more states seceded from the union and they designed the more commonly known rebel flag we know today. The Stars and Bars is our flag because it represents that we are a rebellious union that doesnt take orders from anyone and that we cant be brought down by anyone. Having this flag as your nation flag is optional but highly recomended when you join. Amendments Amendment 1- At any given time if given good reason the Admins of TUON can strip any Minister of their rank and take them to court. Amendment 2- Only the Admin, Vice Admin, and Minister of War and Defense can declare war. If two of these goverment officials want war but the other one doesnt TUON still goes to war. King Daniel The 1st, Admin and co-founder of The Union Of Nations 10-5-2008 Henri, Vice Admin and co-founder of The Union Of Nations 10-5-2008 Category:UN